Haunted
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: Callida Kevine Asha has a name as equally unique as she is. She looks like a wide eyed innocent woman but that could not be farther from the truth, her life is strife with pain and she has never believed in true love. What happens when she continues to run into the same man wherever she goes? Russia, China, France, California? What will blossom? What will break?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Callida Kevine Asha has a name as equally unique as she is. She looks like a wide eyed innocent woman but that could not be farther from the truth, her life is strife with pain and e has never believed in t true happens when she continues to run into the same man where ever she goes? Russia, China, France, California? What will blossom? What will break?

A/N: I don't own The Winter Soldier. Marvel has exclusive rights(god do I wish I had Bucky though;)

_**Chapter One: Not so Innocent**_

* * *

I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Callida Kevine Asha. I have black (slightly longer than) shoulder length hair, delicate facial features and piercing blue-grey eyes with flecks of silver hidden in them. I about 5 feet 2 inches and I constantly feel like I am a midget. (No offense meant to anyone) I have a good sense of humor but that doesn't do me any good without friends or/and family to share it with. I love the color green because it reminds me of life and I hate the color red because it reminds me of death. I guess I won't be getting into Gryffindor after all.

It depends on who you ask, but if you ask me? I am not a strong person. I sometimes feel like I am just a shell of a person. I should tell you about my life, give you a little insight into my crazy rambling. I was born June 27, 1991. I am 24 years old but sometimes when I look in the mirror, I look like I am hundreds of years older. I was born to a loving pair of parents. My mum, Mary and my Papa Henry. My mum had rich reddish-brown hair and brown eyes and my Papa had some Chinese blood in him. He had black hair and eyes that were so dark a brown they sometimes look black. I inherited the cat eyes from my Papa and the black hair. I have no clue where I get the eye color from though.

But let's get back on track. My parents loved me and I loved them. Life was good for me, I had two parents and an older sister that adored me. My sister had mum's hair and dad's eyes. We were a happy family...and then _it _happened. Papa was walking home from work and he got stabbed in a mugging. It destroyed our family. Mum turned to drinking and my older sister withdrew. I was only 5 and I thought they no longer loved me. I thought if I just tried harder they would love me again.

Then sister got cancer. It all went into a downward spiral then. After my sister died, so did my family. I was 7. There was so much death and pain surrounding me, is it any wonder I am as fucked up as I am? I grew up and went to school. I skipped a few grades and made it out of high school at the age of 15. I was going to collage and acing all of my courses. I graduated as the youngest student ever. I was only 17.

At that age, I was approached by an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. They offered me a job. I was going to take it, but that night I went home and found my mother dead, a bullet in her heart. It destroyed me. I lost my way. I applied for a position in the Marines. While I was there, I met a guy named Jason. He was equally as fucked up as me. We both had similar pasts.

We grew closer and closer, until we adopted each other as family. I had his back and he had mine. Jace had pitch-black hair and soulful brown eyes. We were always together and joined at the hip. We were fiercely protective of each other and everyone grew to know it and expect it.

Jace was the one who drew me out of my shell and I was the one who let him know it was okay to be quiet, to be vulnerable. We were each other's support base. For 4 years we stuck together. On our last mission, something went wrong.

* * *

_*Fashback*_

* * *

_"Don't worry, baby girl. I got your back and you got mine. Right?" Jace looks at me with his brown eyes and holds out his fist. With a smile, I lightly tap it before grabbing him in a hug. We only ever hug each other. Anyone else tries and our possessive and protective instincts kick into overdrive. I can feel him smile into my hair as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close._

_"Right." I confirm, my voice muffled by his shirt. His chest rumbles with his chuckle and I pull away. "Promise you won't do anything stupid?" I plead, knowing he has a stupid streak a mile wide. The recklessness is from a lack of caring whether he lives or dies. _

_I have it too, I just learned how to hide it better. He grins, about to shrug my question off but it fades when he sees my serious face. He lowers his head to mine and swears it. _

_Reassured, we head to the Marine truck that will take us to where we need to go. __A__s we climb in, Jace boosts me up before getting in after me. While in the Marine's, Jace and I have quickly climbed the ranks. Jace and I are in command as Major's._

_"Alright, lads. This is it. No fuck ups from here on out. We complete the mission and get out. Is that clear?" Jace barks out and our men snap to attention._

_"Sir, yes, sir!" They bark and Jace shares a look of pride with me as we head into our life-changing mission._

* * *

_"Alright, everyone good?" Jace's voice filters through my earpiece and everyone gives confirmation. I nod at Jace and he smirks at me before turning away. I wander down a side hallway and frown as I reach a room that technically doesn't exist. I reach out and finger the red star on the door before turning away and heading back to Jace._

_"There is a locked room back there, Fang." Jace nods at his code-name and gestures for a few of our men to leave the captives and open the door. Jace turns back to me._

_"What's the matter, Little Red?" He asks me, concerned and I grin at my nickname. I earned the name Little Red on our fifth mission. A man of ours got gunned down and I was next to him. At the end of the mission, I was covered in blood. One of the guys called me Red and Jace just added 'little' to the name. I pretend to hate it but I love it because it shows he is comfortable enough with me to joke around._

_"You should really call me by my code-name, Fang." Jace scoffs._

_"I like Little Red a hell of a lot better than Flame. And you are avoiding the question." I lower my head, grin gone. Jace raises my face with a finger. _

_"C'mon, Little Red. You know you can tell me anything." I nod and open my mouth to spill. Then over his shoulder I notice one of the captives creeping away. My eyes widen and I jerk my gun up to shoot._

_"Jace, captive. I think this is a trap." He whirls around and pulls out his gun._

_"Stay close." I nod and fall into step with him. Jace walks to the captive and presses a gun to the man's head. He freezes._

_"Where are you going?" Jace asks and the captive whirls around, a crazy smile on his face. _

_"HAIL HYDRA!" The man shouts, but all I can focus on is the round of bullets headed my way. Jace lunges in front of me and crashes to the floor, red gushing out of his chest. His vest hanging open because we got cocky and thought the mission was over. I freeze and stare at the one person in my life I have allowed myself to care about since my ex in collage._

_"JACE!" I scream and lunge for him. He chokes and I desperately press my hands to his wounds. "Hang on, Jace. Just hang on. I can get Gus. He will take care of you." I get up to get our medic but Jace grabs my arm and weakly shakes his head._

_"N-no." He coughs and blood comes out of his mouth. "R-run. GET OUT!" He shoves me and I stumble. He struggles to get up and sways when he is upright. "Leave me! I don't need you! Get the fuck out of here!" Desperation shows in his face when I don't move to leave. A calm determination shows on his face and he rips my world apart with a few sentences. "I don't care about you. I have a girl-friend and a family. What do I need you for?" I flinch even though I know he is lying, trying to save me. I swallow and run forward. I pull him into a hug.  
_

_"I love you Jace. Don't you ever forget it." I kiss him on the cheek, grab my gun and run. I stop to look back and the last thing I see is Jace slumping to the ground, a look of profound peace and relief on his face. His last act as a man alive was to save me...and I will never forget it._

* * *

I jerk up in bed, gasping for breath. The glowing red numbers beside my bed helpfully let me know it is 5:30 in the morning. I groan and flop back into bed. I am never going to be able to fall back asleep now. I blindly pick up my phone and wince at the bright screen. No messages. Satisfied no one will be needing me anytime soon, I stumble to my bathroom and flick on the light.

Once again, I wince and cover my face. I groan and rub my face, avoiding looking in the mirror. I strip down and start my bath. I haven't been able to take a proper bath for a while. I've been too busy with all of my jobs and volunteer work. I have a job as a Consultant for wealthy businessmen and woman. I range from consulting for Stark Companies, Hammer industries, and various other people.

When I am not flying around the globe, I volunteer at orphanages and libraries. It helps the kids know not everyone has given up on them. I climb into the tub and moan with happiness as the warmth envelops me.

I sigh and lay my head back on the edge of my large tub. I close my eyes and relax as I slip into a light doze.

_-Just go!-_

_-please, no!-_

_-don't need you-_

_-don't leave me!-_

_-pale face, blood gushing-_

I jerk awake and quickly climb out of the tub. I wrap a towel around me and make a mental note to grab a new robe at the store. My old one has various stains on it and I can no longer wear it. I silently pad into my room and go to my closet. I open the double doors and flick the light on.

I reach for my comfy but pause when I hear my phone ring. I pick it up and glance at the clock. It is 8:30. I shrug and answer it.

"Hello, Callida speaking."

"Hello Callida, this is Pepper Potts? Mr. Stark is in need of a consultant to go to Russia right away. How soon can you make it to the airport?" I grin. I love to travel.

"I can make it to the airport in 45 minutes." I can hear the relief in her tone.

"Thanks Callida. When you get to the airport, someone will be there to tell you what we need. All right?"

"Yep! Gotta go, I need to pack!" I squeal as I snap my phone shut and toss it on my bed as I rush to closet. Russia here I come!

* * *

I get off of my plane and make my way to the guy holding up a sign with my name on it. I introduce myself and make myself comfortable in the limo. I grab a glass of champagne and review my file.

A company by the name of Braggatello Construction Firm. They are a construction firm that work on building children's hospital's in New York. I smile. I knew Stark wasn't a bad guy. I feel the limo pull to a stop and get out in front of a posh hotel. I give my thanks to the driver and head inside to get my hotel.

I open the door to my new room and I grin. Stark really does lavish the people working for him. I laugh and walk farther inside the room. This is so cool! My room is huge! I bet I could fit my apartment inside it 5 times over and that is saying something, because my apartment is not small.

I drop my bag on the floor and flop onto the bed eagerly. I hum with happiness as I sink into the mattress. This is the life.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" I knock on the door to Braggatello's door and walk in. "Today, the meeting with a Stark representat-" I stifle a short scream as Braggatello whips out a gun and points it at me. When he sees it is just me, he quickly lowers it. "Are you okay, sir?" I examine him closely. He is sweating, pale, feverish. His eyes dart around the room anxiously and all of his blinds have been shut. My eyes narrow in suspicion as he frantically shakes his head.

"N-not at all." He gets up and gathers his stuff and brushes past me to leave.

I narrow my eyes again and pull out my phone. I quickly dial a phone number and wait.

"ماذا تحتاج مني أن أفعل؟" (What do you need me to do?) I smirk at the familiar sound of Arabic and give my reply.

"أحتاج لك لمتابعة رجل." (I need you to follow a man.) I give him the information and hang up. Working in the Marines gives a person interesting contacts. Satisfied, I head back to my hotel to take a warm bath.

* * *

I stare in shock at the office building that is swarmed with officers. I quickly hurry over and stand in shock. Braggatello has been murdered. I feel a chill down my back and whirl around, my eyes meeting an impossible blue before the man turns and walks away, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

_1 year later_

* * *

I let my body flow to the movements of the classical music filtering from the speakers in the dance studio. I twirl and finish, freezing as my eyes meet another's in the huge mirrors that adorn the walls. I cock my head to the side and roll my eyes.

"Could you be any more dramatic, Fury?" I ask, sardonic amusement slathered in my tone. Fury quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

"How long have you known I was in here, Asha?" I smirk and face him.

"That's for me to know and you to continuously guess at." Fury rolls his eyes and pulls out a thick file from behind his back. I shake my head. "I am not working for you. I have a good job here."

"Be that as it may, this is not the usual job."

"I don't want a job from you!" I snarl at him and he takes a step back.

"Hear me out." I take a deep breath and settle down.

"You have 5 minutes." Fury nods in acknowledgement.

"You heard about the attack on S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I roll my eyes.

"I have known for years about HYDRA infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. Why do you think I have always refused any of job offers you have given me?" Fury's face hardens.

"And you didn't see fit to inform me about that?" He growls angrily.

"No." I reply. Fury visibly restrains himself before pushing on.

"We will be getting back on that topic but for now I want to know what you know about The Winter Soldier." I smirk a little.

"Oh, you mean the other super soldier assassin that just so happens to be James Buchanan Barnes a.k.a. Bucky, **the** Captain America's best friend?" I smirk and start to do my stretches. "You could say I am familiar with him." Fury rolls his eyes again but continues.

"As I was saying, he has been having his memory wiped by HYDRA, during the attack on S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve Rogers was able to get him to remember somethings about his past. The Winter Soldier saved his life. We have searched for him and finally found him. He is in an unstable condition and I want you to come and take care of him." I bark out a disbelieving laugh.

"Don't you mean get him to trust me so I can lure information out of him?" I shake my head. "Thanks for the offer but not thanks. Why don't you just get the Black Widow to do it? It is more up her alley to do a job like this." Fury shakes his head.

"Can't. He already knows she is working for us. And they have a past." I straighten and grin.

"Tell me more."

"When Barnes was working with HYDRA he met the Widow. Ivan Petrovich was given custody of Natasha by a woman just before her death. He had felt committed to raise the orphan as a surrogate father and she had eventually trained as a Soviet spy. We found out that she was being raised from very early childhood by the U.S.S.R.'s "Black Widow Ops" program, rather than solely by Ivan Petrovitch. Petrovitch had taken her to Department X, with other young female orphans, where she was brainwashed and trained in combat and espionage at the covert "Red Room" facility. There, she was bio-technologically and psycho-technologically enhanced. During that time she had some training under the Winter Soldier and the pair even had romantic feelings for each other. Unfortunately, Natasha was arranged by the KGB to marry the renowned Soviet test pilot Alexei Shostakov. As you can imagine, the Winter Soldier did not take it all too well, especially considering the fact Natasha fell in love with the pilot. They did not separate on good terms. That is why I cannot have Black Widow working on this job." I nod thoughtfully.

"Alright, but I have my conditions. First, when we meet, I want it to be in Central Park. No arguments. You can give him as many soldiers as you want but we will be meeting in Central Park. Second, you will not interfere with how I help him. Third, I will have full custody over him as I am working with him. That means you do not do anything with him unless you have my permission. Fourth, I get unlimited access to him. Are my terms agreeable to you?" Fury rubs his jaw.

"Unlimited access except for the weekends, Barnes gets a shrink, you get partial custody." I shake my head.

"I can agree to a shrink of my choosing but all of my terms must be met or I will not do this job." Fury sighs.

"Alright. I will have the papers drawn up. For now, lets go meet the Winter Soldier." He turns and goes to leave. I stare at him with shock.

"Dude! I have to change! I cannot go in this!" Fury looks at me, amused.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." I look down at my clothes. I am wearing a sports bra, baggy pants that hang low on my hips and cling to my hips and butt, and sneakers. I laugh under my breath. "Don't see anything wrong with this? He is so blind."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summery: **Callida Kevine Asha has a name as equally unique as she is. She looks like a wide eyed innocent woman but that could not be farther from the truth, her life is strife with pain and e has never believed in t true happens when she continues to run into the same man where ever she goes? Russia, China, France, California? What will blossom? What will break?

A/N: I don't own The Winter Soldier. Marvel has exclusive rights(god do I wish I had Bucky though;)

_**Chapter Two: Nice to meet you**_

* * *

_Previously on Haunted:_

_"Alright. I will have the papers drawn up. For now, lets go meet the Winter Soldier." He turns and goes to leave. I stare at him with shock._

_"Dude! I have to change! I cannot go in this!" Fury looks at me, amused._

_"I don't see anything wrong with that." I look down at my clothes. I am wearing a sports bra, baggy pants that hang low on my hips and cling to my hips and butt, and sneakers. I laugh under my breath. "Don't see anything wrong with this? He is so blind."_

* * *

I roll my eyes at fury and follow him out, grabbing my bag and my leather jacket as I go. I stop and stare at Fury as he opens the car door to a huge SUV and climbs in. He gets out when I don't follow him into the car.

"Well?" He questions. I roll my eyes and go down the steps, stopping in front of him.

"I am not getting in that." I point at the car.

"And why not?" I detect irritation and don't bother to hide my grin.

"What about my car?" I point at my sexy black Camaro with orange stripes and Fury shrugs.

"Leave it. I can have one of the Agents come and get it for you." Even before he finishes his sentence my mouth drops open with horror.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" My voice raises a few octaves and my voice cracks. "You are fucking insane!" I I run a hand through my hair and shake my head. I reach into my bag and pull out my keys. I go to my car and slide in. I turn on my car and it TN comes to life with an expensive purr. Despite myself I grin and get out of the car. "I can follow you guys to the place. I pull on my leather jacket and get back into my car. I press a button and my hood folds back in a way that reminds me of the transformer's a movies. I press my foot to the gas and the resulting roar makes me laugh with exhilaration.

I dial Fury's number and grin when he answers with an irritated tone.

"How in the _hell _did you get my phone number?!" I smirk.

"If I told you that I would have to kill you." I snark and grin again when he hangs up on me.

As a I am driving, the blows my too-long bangs out of the braids I have holding them back. I I brush them out of my face but they insist on flopping into my left eye. At least they aren't covering my batman earrings/ear cuff.

Five minutes later and I smoothly park my sexy muscle car next to the (extremely obvious) SUV and get out. I flick my collar on my leather jacket so it is not folded over. I lean down and tie the laces of my new white and neon yellow sneakers. I turn around and grab my skull printed messenger bag out of the car.

"Is her majesty finished primping?" Fury asks and I smirk.

"Not quite." I ignore his groan of annoyance and push my sleeves up to my elbows, check my black and silver studded and woven watch and discretely check to make sure I have my daggers on me. I do, a I have to hide my grin when I realize I have my two guns with me. I tuck my bangs behind my left ear but they just slip out and hang over my left eye.

"Well?" Fury growls and I grin.

"Finished." I follow him as he whips around and walks to the plain office building across the street. Inside, the lights are yellow and it gives the reception room a bit of a dingy look. A mousy looking blonde gives us a timid smile that fades when Fury pulls out a badge and flashes it at her. She picks up the phone, dials a few numbers and beside us a wall slides to the side to reveal a silver elevator. I tense when I realize I am going to have to get in the elevator.

I warily eye the elevator and force myself to relax. I walk into the elevator and press myself to the back wall. I ball up my fists and tuck them under my arms. I lower my head and rest it on my chest as I try to take deep and even breaths. I tense up as the elevator starts to move with a lurch and a low whine escapes my lips. I can feel Fury looking at me but I just raise my head and rest it on the back wall of the elevator and try to take deep breaths. I really hate elevators. I close my eyes and try to relax my body.

_-Please, no!-_

_-You disgust me.-_

_-I'm sorry, just please! No more!-_

_-You deserve this.-_

_-No! I won't, you can't make me. No!-_

I jerk forward and bolt out of the elevator as the doors open. I race to the wall and press my forehead against it. I ball up my fists and slam my hand into the wall, holding back yelp of pain. Anger burns through me at my weakness.

"This is who you are going to have help Bucky?" An incredulous voice asks and I stiffen. I slowly turn and take in the speaker. Captain America is every inch the All-American boy. His hair is groomed in a way that reminds me of how my grandfather combed his hair when he was alive.

His blue eyes are a sky blue and his muscles are...huge. It doesn't help that his shirt is a size or so too small and shows all of his muscles in sharp clarity. I raise my chin and face him. I ignore the people behind him and cross my arms.

"You got a problem with me, **_Cap_**?" I sneer at him and he takes a step back before looking at Fury.

"She is afraid of elevators, how in the hell is she going to be able to help my friend?" Again, I stiffen.

"Actually," I drawl. "I am not afraid of elevators, I have a problem with being in enclosed spaces." I narrow my eyes and look him over in a deliberately condescending way. "Not that you, the _**perfect**_soldier would know about shit like that." I sneer at him haughtily and his jaw tightens with anger. He refuses to look at me and stares at Fury.

"Sir, I don't think this is going to be a good idea. Having...her work on him." I roll my eyes, march over to him and poke a finger in his shirt.

"I would watch how you talk about me, **_Captain_**." I smirk. "I am after all...your superior." He stares at me with shock.

"How so?" He bites out and I snap into my military stance. Feet apart, shoulders back, chin raised proudly, my arm is perpendicular to my body, bent at the elbow, my hand is open straight with my fingers joined and tap my forehead before dropping my arm back to my side. I execute a flawless salute and his eyes widen with shock. He copies me robotically.

"Captain Rogers." He introduces himself and I nod sharply at him, a smirk playing on the edges of my lips.

"_**Major**_Asha." I smirk and deliberately put the emphasis on my title. As a Major, I outrank a Captain. His jaw tightens and he stiffens.

"Major." He inclines his head before staring straight ahead. Until I allow him to be at ease, he will stand at attention. Fury sighs and rubs his face with a hand.

"Is that necessary, Callida?" I cock my head to the side, a smirks still on my face.

"Absolutely Fury. He doubted me. He just needed to know I am **_more_** than qualified to take care of his Sargent friend. After all," I turn to Rogers. "_I_ made it to the top by working my ass off. Nobody gave _me _a serum and _gifted_ me with my title. I actually earned mine." Rogers flinches and a movement behind him catches my eye.

A tall man with dark brown hair, an expensive suit and an angry look on his face moves forward to confront me but a beautiful lady with dark red hair is holding him back. Gathered around the two is a man with short brown hair and a bow in his hands, and a tall quiet looking man with a purple dress shirt on. I cock my head to the side, instinctively knowing they are the rest of the Avengers.

I return my gaze to Rogers and sigh.

"At ease, Captain." I walk past him and the group before grabbing a cup of water, eyeing it warily before just downing. "Can I help you?" I ask dryly, turning around to find the Avengers gathered behind me.

"So what's your story?" Stark asks, sauntering forward.

"What's it to you?" I asks playfully, easily falling into a flirty persona. He pauses and surveys me, an odd look in his eyes.

"I can't find anything on you before and after you served in the Marines." I bark a dead laugh and shake my head.

"That doesn't surprise me." I mutter.

"Why not?" The red-headed lady asks me. Natasha Romanava, the Black Widow. I shake my head.

"If I wanted that information known, he would be able to find it." I drop my cup in the trash and skirt around the group, automatically tensing even though I doubt they would attack me. I walk over to Fury and gesture for him to lead me to the Winter Soldier.

Without a word, he leads the way. We take countless turns and I mark them in my mind so I won't forget the way out. Fury finally stops right outside a gray door and turns to look at me.

I give him a nod to let him know I am ready and he opens the door without even knocking. I shake my head and roll my eyes before following him into the room. The walls are bare and painted a depressing grey. There is one dresser, no tv and no books or bookcases. There is a door but I just gather it is a bathroom. The bed is in the right corner and there is a man sitting on it.

He is hunched over, his head in his hands. From what I can see, his dark brown hair is about shoulder length and his skin is an unhealthy pale color. He has stubble bordering on a full out beard he is wearing a grey shirt and grey sweatpants. Fury faces him.

"Sargent Barnes." He doesn't move. There is a tragic air hanging around him and I feel like I want to help him. "Sargent Barnes, I have brought someone with me. This is Callida Kevine Asha-"

"Major Callida Kevine Asha." I interject and Fury gives me an irritated look.

"Shut up." He tells me flatly and I snicker.

"Sorry sir, I guess I was just born to be wild." I shrug innocently but cannot hide my grin. Fury rolls his eyes and turns back to Barnes.

"As I was saying," He bites out. "She is here to help you with your PTSD and recovering your memory. She is going to be your-"

"Babysitter." I pipe up helpfully and Fury whirls around.

"What did I say? Shut up?" I pout and nod.

"Fine, I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I look at the bed and notice Barnes has raises his head a little and his fists are no longer clenched.

"Asha is going to be your new trainer among other things. For the rest of your meetings you will meet at Central park with an armed escort, she will have full custody over you as she is working with you. You will be having a shrink of her choosing as long as it is a part of S.H.E.I.L.D.-" I stiffen.

"Hey, I never said that. I get to choose the shrink, regardless of its association! You are such a fucking Dictator Dick!" I cross my arms and raise my chin stubbornly. "I get to choose the shrink. And if you attempt to interfere, I will get a few of my friends to 'accidentally' leak the news of your new headquarters. Understood?" I ask dangerously.

"Dramatic much?" Fury asks but I don't waver in my stance. "Why so protective Asha?" I sneer at him.

"I already have custody over him. That means he is under _my_ protection. You don't fuck with that Fury. Or have you already forgotten what happened the last time you did?" Fury stiffens.

"Not at all. Fine, you get to choose the shrink. Happy?" He snarks and I relax against the wall and grin.

"Ecstatic. Thanks for askin." I drawl and Fury shakes his head.

"Anything else you want to bring up?" He bites out and I snicker before composing myself with serious face.

"Yes actually." I say somberly.

"What?" He faces me.

"I had a dream about you." I mutter and Fury's face twists.

"Awww." He mocks me. I grin.

"Yeah, you died." I say nonchalantly.

"Grow up." Fury goes to leave. I sneak a peak at Barnes and I see a small smile, then it is gone.

"Who me?" I call innocently. "I am grown up!" Fury slams the door behind him and I laugh out loud. "He is so easy to screw with." I say and turn around. I stiffen when I come face to face with Barnes. His eyes are a deep blue and my breath catches.

He cocks his head to the side curiously and raises a hand to my cheek. I freeze as he gently lifts my chin and I wait patiently as he examines me. His warm, calloused hands send a warmth down my spine. I hold still until he finishes examining me and backs away. He sits on the edge of the bed and just watches me. I smile gently at him as I drop to the floor. I pull my legs up and hang my arms loosely around them.

"Did I pass the examination?" I joke and he just watches me. "I know you speak English. Would you rather I speak a different language?" There. He tilts his head to the side and I take it as the mini victory that it is. "Alright, I know a ton of different languages. Just blink or something if you want me to speak it." I wait for a reaction but when I don't get one, I don't let it bother me.

"¿Cómo es el español para ti?" (How is Spanish for you?) I ask but get a narrowed gaze.

"那么中国人吗?"(What about Chinese?) Another blank stare but a slight tremor at that.

"Nee? Wat dacht je van Nederlands?"(No? How about Dutch?) He doesn't respond so I mentally cross it off the list.

"Qu'en est-il français? Savez-vous comment parler cette langue?"(What about French? Do you know how to speak this language?) Barnes raises head and shakes it. "Ainsi, vous pouvez comprendre le français, mais vous ne pouvez pasparler?"(So you can understand French but you can't speak it?) I ask curiously. He nods his head and I move on.

"Deutsch?"(German?) I ask and he flinches.

"Ich weiß, wie es zu sprechen, aber ich mag es nicht,." (I know how to speak it, but I don't like to.) His voice is rough with disuse and I have to stop myself from licking my lips. I nod my understanding before moving on.

"どのような日本はどうですか?" (What about Japanese?) I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Denique, ut tu Latine?" (Fine, do you like Latin?) He shakes his head and I sigh.

"You sure are picky."

"Tudo bem, que tal Português?"(Alright, how about Portuguese?) He nods his head and I grin.

"I know how to speak it." My grin fades.

"Do you prefer English?" He stares at me before nodding. I shrug.

"Understood." I grin. "I'm a Brooklyn kid myself. I guess that is one thing we have in common." He raises an eyebrow and I gasp.

"What? You don't believe me?" I whistle in shock in a way only a born and bred Brooklyn kid can. He closes his eyes and furrows his brow.

"Do it again." He demands and I do. His face relaxes for a second before he collapses, clutching at his head. "It was a memory, huh?" I ask sympathetically. I walk over to him and gently press a hand to his back. He whirls around and pins me to the ground, his metal hand to my throat. I mentally curse myself for forgetting he would be skittish. I gently and calmly press a hand to his chest and I can feel his pounding heart.

"Hey." I look at him gently. His eyes are stormy with pain and fear and anger. "Relax Barnes. I'm not the enemy." His eyes come into focus a little more and encouraged, I continue. "I am not going to hurt you. Remember, I am here to help you." I yelp a little as his fist tightens when I say 'remember.' "Sorry, sorry. That was a bit tactless of me. I won't do it again. Okay?" I move my hand back to his chest and start to hum.

"What is that song?" He asks and I look stop humming.

"It is call Beautiful Pain. Do you want me to sing it for you?" He wordlessly nods and I start singing. My voice is full with a raspy edge that aches with passion and I can feel him relaxing as I sing.

_ I can feel the heat rising_  
_Everything is on fire_  
_Today's a painful reminder of why_  
_We can only get brighter_  
_The further you put it behind ya_  
_And right now I'm on the inside_  
_Looking out, cause_

_I'm standing in the flames_  
_And it's a beautiful kind of pain_  
_Setting fire to yesterday_  
_Find a light, find a light, find a light_  
_Standing in the flames_  
_And it's a beautiful kind of pain_  
_Setting fire to yesterday_  
_Find a light, find a light, find a light_

_Yesterday was the tornado warning, today is like the morning after_  
_Your world is torn in half._  
_You wake and let's wait to start the morning process_  
_Rebuilding and you're still a work in progress._  
_Today is a whole new chapter, it's like an enormous ass._  
_The thunderstorm has passed ya._  
_Your weather didn't poke his eyes out with the thorn bush that you used to smell the roses._  
_Stopped to inhale, can't even tell your nose is stuffed._  
_So focused on the bright side._  
_Then you floor the gas pedal and hit the corner fast,_  
_The more asserted, never looking back, may hit the curb,_  
_But everyday is a new learning curve as you steer through life._  
_Sometimes you might not wanna swerve but you have to to avert a disaster._  
_Lucky, no permanent damage,_  
_'Cause they hurt you so bad._  
_It's like they murdered your ass and threw dirt on your casket,_  
_But you returned from the ashes._  
_And that hurt that you have, you just converted to gasoline,_  
_And while you're burning the past, standing at inferno and chant_

_So familiarize what having to swallow this pill is like_  
_It happens all the time, they take your heart and steal your life_  
_And it's as though you feel you've died because you've been killed inside_  
_But yet you're still alive which means you will survive_  
_Although today you may weep because you're weak and_  
_Everything seems so bleek and hopeless_  
_The light that you're seeking, it begins to seep in_  
_That's the only thing keeping you from leaping off the motherfreaking deep end_  
_And I'm pulling for you to push through this feeling_  
_And with a little time that should do the healing_  
_And by tomorrow you may even feel so good that you're willing_  
_To forgive them even after all that shit you been put through._  
_This feeling of resilience is building._  
_And the flames are burning quick as fire would through this building you're sealed in_  
_But you're fireproof, and flame retardant you withstood it._  
_And as you climb up to the roof you're just chillin' and you look down_  
_'Cause you're so over them you could put the heel of your foot through the ceiling._

_As time passes, things change everyday_  
_But wounds, wounds heal_  
_But scars still remain the same_  
_But tomorrow today's gone down in flames_  
_Throw the match, set the past up ablaze_

_So feel the fire beneath your feet_  
_As you barely even perspire from the heat_  
_Exhale deep and breathe a sigh of relief_  
_And as you say goodbye to the grief_  
_It's like watching the walls melt in your prison cell_  
_But you've extinguished this living hell_  
_Still a little piece of you dies, you scream_

_I feel the burn, watch the smoke as I turn rising,_  
_A phoenix from the flames_  
_I have learned, from fighting fights, that weren't mine_  
_Not with fists, but with wings that I will fly_

* * *

When I finish singing the song, he slowly lets go of me and goes back to his bed.

"I'm sorry." He says so lowly I almost miss it.

"Don't worry about it." I say as I collapse against the wall and slide down. After a moment of silence, he raises his head.

"Where did you find that song?"

"I got it from the radio. It is one of my favorite songs." He nods.

"I can understand it." I raise my head and look over at him.

"Do you have any music in here?" He shakes his head and I smile weakly.

"I have an iPod with me. I can leave it for you if you promise not to break it." He hesitates before slowly nodding. I get up and slowly move over to him. As he watches me, a look of remorse floods his face and I am sharply reminded of a hurt little boy.

He looks lonely and vulnerable. I resolve to push the boundaries and I sit close next to him. He stiffens as I press myself to his side and looks at me shocked. I offer him a small smile and hand him my iPod. I teach him how to use it and get so lost in it, I flinch when someone knocks on the door.

I roll my eyes and get up and hand it to him.

"That's my cue to leave." I open my bag and pull out a journal and some pens. "Here. This is for your dreams. Sometimes writing them down can help." I pull out another book. "This one is for words you don't know, stuff you want me to bring when we meet at Central Park, and stuff like that."

I turn to go but hesitate and turn back.

"Hey," He lokks at and my soul aches for the pain and loneliness in his fractured blue eyes. "For what it's worth, I am not going to abandon you. I meant what I said to Fury. I count you as _mine _now." I offer him a crooked smile. "You're officially stuck with me." I go to leave before freezing with shock.

"Thank you." A small genuine smile flits across his face and I leave smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: **Callida Kevine Asha has a name as equally unique as she is. She looks like a wide eyed innocent woman but that could not be farther from the truth, her life is strife with pain and e has never believed in t true happens when she continues to run into the same man where ever she goes? Russia, China, France, California? What will blossom? What will break?

A/N: I don't own The Winter Soldier. Marvel has exclusive rights(god do I wish I had Bucky though;)

_**Rated:**__ M_

_**Word Count:**_ 3_, 274_

I would just like to send a thank you to my newest follower(s)/fav(s): ShadowHunter19, flame-dragon2, and SilentlyDeadly

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

**_Previously on Haunted:_**

_"Do you have any music in here?" He shakes his head and I smile weakly._

_"I have an iPod with me. I can leave it for you if you promise not to break it." He hesitates before slowly nodding. I get up and slowly move over to him. As he watches me, a look of remorse floods his face and I am sharply reminded of a hurt little boy._

_He looks lonely and vulnerable. I resolve to push the boundaries and I sit close next to him. He stiffens as I press myself to his side and looks at me shocked. I offer him a small smile and hand him my iPod. I teach him how to use it and get so lost in it, I flinch when someone knocks on the door._

_I roll my eyes and get up and hand it to him._

_"That's my cue to leave." I open my bag and pull out a journal and some pens. "Here. This is for your dreams. Sometimes writing them down can help." I pull out another book. "This one is for words you don't know, stuff you want me to bring when we meet at Central Park, and stuff like that."_

_I turn to go but hesitate and turn back._

_"Hey," He looks at and my soul aches for the pain and loneliness in his fractured blue eyes. "For what it's worth, I am not going to abandon you. I meant what I said to Fury. I count you as mine now." I offer him a crooked smile. "You're officially stuck with me." I go to leave before freezing with shock._

_"Thank you." A small genuine smile flits across his face and I leave smiling._

* * *

"Why the hell am I doing this again?" I mutter to myself as I stand in front of a busy grocery store. "Because you just had to get involved with S.H.E.I.L.D." I mutter. I sigh and shake my head. Might as well get it over with. I grab a shopping cart and slowly walk into the store.

I wince as my ears are assaulted with noise and gingerly move to the food aisle. I quickly grab some rice, hot dogs, maple and brown sugar beans and some ice cream before high-tailing it out of there.

"Never again." I swear to myself before huffing out a laugh.

A few minutes later, I pull up to my apartment. I get out and grab my bags. I struggle up the stairs and open my door. I drop the bags in the kitchen before collapsing on the couch. I idly grab my tablet and check a few games before groaning and getting up.

Time to cook some food. I go to the stereo and turn it on. I flip through the stations before going and grabbing my CD case. I slip in my mix CD. I bop my head as What the Hell by Avril Lavigne comes on.

I kick off my shoes and get my pans out. I start the rice with some water and let it start its boil. I cut up the hot dogs around, occasionally eating one. A bark catches my attention and I grin as I look down at my puppy. Rommel is the most adorable little Rottweiler puppy I have ever seen. Jace had adult one and was able to bring it on base a few times. His dog was name Luce. Luce was so cute and funny. When Jace died, I took Luce.

When Luce died, I felt alone. The apartment felt too big. One day I was just out walking around and I saw a little pet shop. I couldn't help myself, I was just going to look but then I saw this little guy curled up at the back of the cage. His big brown eyes melted my heart and that was that.

Rommel is mine now. He has floppy black ears, the ginger-brown dots above his eyes, ginger-brown paws, big chocolate brown eyes and black fur.

"Hey, sweetie." I coo at him and he sits down and tilts his head to the side. I just melt. "Alright!" I toss him a hot dog and he catches it in his mouth and gulps it down. I laugh and shake my head. As I dance around the kitchen, Rommie weaves in and out of my legs like a cat. I toss the last of the hot dogs in the pot and turn it on low.

I put the top on and pick up Rommie. "Alright handsome. Let's go watch some TV. Sound good to you?" He barks happily and give him a kiss on his head. I plop down on the couch and he curls up on my lap and falls asleep.

While I wait for the food to finish, I brows on Netflix before settling on Supernatural. Dean is my favorite brother on the show. I don't even notice the time until the stove beeps and I bolt up.

"Shit!" I swear as I scramble off the couch and into the kitchen. I turn off the stove and take the two pots off. I set them on my potholders on the counter and race into my room to shower. Rommie races after me barking and I laugh. I grab a blue tank top that says 'Young, Wild & Free', my dark blue shorts, my white and peach colored hat and my matching shoes. I hurry in the shower and race to towel myself off.

I slip my clothes on and leave my hair down before putting my hat on. I slip on my silver watch, my wolf necklace, my sliver moon anklet, my silver ear cuff, and my phone. I grab my black messenger bag and slip my dagger, gun, notebooks, camera and tablet in it.

I grab my guitar case and sling it across my body. I race back out to the kitchen. I quickly scoop the food into containers, grab a box of cookies, some drinks, plates and spoons.

I check the time again and swear. I was supposed to be at the park at 1:00 and it is 1:15 already. I put the food in my bag and shut off the lights and my stereo before going to the door. A muffled bark catches my attention. Rommie is sitting on the floor with his head tilted to the side and the leash in his mouth. I make a split second decision to bring him along.

"Alright boy!" I pat my leg and take the leash when he bounds to me. We race down the steps and to the car. Rommie jumps in and scrambles to the passenger seat. I roll down the windows before taking off. Rommie barks and I laugh with him. The wind rushing through the car and my hair is always fun. Rommie loves it too. It is the only thing he loves more than getting attention.

I park and get out. The black SUV is there and Fury is standing outside of it with the Sargent. I roll my eyes at the number of guards Fury brought. I shut my door after grabbing my bag and Rommie stays in the car. The window is still rolled down though. Rommie knows the drill, I set everything up at a table and then he can jump out of the car. I walk over to Fury. He turns to me.

"Late start Asha?" I smirk.

"Obviously. I don't know what makes you so dumb, but it really works for you!" I give him a thumbs up and a sarcastically happy smile. I can hear a hastily muffled snicker and I grin. The Sargent gets out of the car and I meet his not-so-blank eyes. I nod at him. "How's it going, Sarge?" He glances at Fury.

"Fine." I narrow my eyes at Fury before smiling sweetly and turning to Sarge.

"I wouldn't worry about whatever he said or did. What he is lacking in intelligence, he more than makes up for with stupidity." I smirk at Fury's irritation and Sarge quirks his lips in a faint smile. I count it as a victory.

"I'm leaving, don't stay out all day." I wave mockingly at him as he leaves. I turn back to Sarge.

"Alright. Now that he is gone, pick out a table." His brow furrows as he glances around. He points at one that is pushed right against a tree and looks like it is growing out of it. I nod. "Ok, go ahead and sit down, I have to go and get my stuff out of the car." I turn and go to my car. Rommie is curled up in the front seat. I go the the back and pull out my guitar. I turn around with it in my hand. I tense as I come face-to-chest with Sarge. I release my breath as I tilt my head back and look up at him.

"You ever heard of personal space?" I ask, a small smile on my lips. His eyes drop down to my lips before he backs up a step, a blank look on his face.

"Do you need help?" He asks. I turn to him with surprise.

"Sure." I hand him the guitar. "Be careful with that. It was a...friends." I hesitate before grabbing my bag carefully. I walk over to the table and set my bag down. I pull out the rice, hot dogs and beans and set them down. I pull out the plates and the rest of the stuff before smiling and looking back at my car.

"Rommel!" I whistle and with a happy bark, he hops out of the window and races to me. I laugh as his cute little ears flop back and his tongue hangs out of his mouth. He plops down at my feet and I bend down to pat him. "You are such a good man!" I kiss on his head and he wags his tail. I pat the bench and he hops up. Smiling I look up at Sarge. He is staring at Rommie.

"What?" I ask and he blinks before looking at me. He shakes his head before sitting down. I shrug and grab a plate. "Hungry?" He hesitates and I roll my eyes. "Honestly! It isn't poisoned. I cooked it." I dish out a little and hand it to him before scooping out some more and going and giving it to the agents surrounding us.

They take the plates with surprised faces that I ignore. I walk back to the table and find Sarge and Rommel in a staring contest. I get Rommie's bone out of my bag and he immediately focuses on me. I smile and and it to him and he lays down and gnaws on it.

I get a plate and start eating. Warily, Sarge does the same. His face shows his surprise at how good it tastes and I smirk. When he finishes, he pushes his plate away.

"Thank you." His voice is soft and I notice him avoiding looking at the food. I feel a brief flash of sadness at the life he has led that makes him think he can't have seconds. I fill up his plate again and push it to him. He blinks in surprise before sending me a thankful glance and starts eating again. I watch him eat, fascinated. He eats desperately and his arm has curled around his plate protectively.

"What?" He asks defensivly and I sit back.

"What do they feed you at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Food."

"But not like this?" He shakes his head. "How about I bring some food every time we meet here?" He stops eating and stares at me. Something in his eyes lets me know he hasn't been shown basic human kindness like this in a while. He slowly nods his head.

"Will you make the food?" I smile.

"Would you like me to?" He nods and I nod.

"Alright then. I will make you something new every time and reserve Friday's as a special request day. Whatever you want me to make or bring, I will." I grin. "That includes desserts." He perks up and I grin.

Progress, that is good.

* * *

"Alright." I start after he has finished eating. He looks up, the blank look back on his face. "So apparently you are messed up big time. S.H.E.I.L.D. wants me to fix that." He stiffens and his eyes fall to my hands. He wrinkles his brow before smoothing it. I follow his gaze and look down. On the insides of my wrists are the words Stay and Strong.

"I got these after I got out of the Marines." I keep my eyes on my tattoos as remember. "When I got out it was a nightmare for me. During the day I was tense, at night I couldn't sleep. The nightmares plagued me and after a while began to haunted me while I was awake. I was constantly on edge. I was tired and desperate and I started drinking. It made it all go away. The next morning I woke up with a splitting headache and I was horrified with myself. I was weak. I had turned to alcohol to get rid of my fears." My voice fades as I am locked in the past. There were times when I could swear I would see Jace. I was driving myself crazy with paranoia.

"What happened?" I look up at him.

"I lost a friend in a battle...I haven't really been the same since. So, anyway, I was walking down the street and I saw a tattoo parlor. As soon as I saw it, I knew I wanted to get one done. Something permanent to remind me of what was important. None of the tattoos there seem right to me. I kept going back day after day. I started dreaming one night. It was a memory and my friend told me to stay strong. When I woke up, I knew that was what I was going to get. When I got it done, I felt a sense of closure. All of my problems didn't go away but the tattoo helped me get rid of them." I look up at Sarge with a half smile and shrug. "I have a pretty good handle on my PTSD now."

"Why didn't anyone help you?" I frown and look away.

"There wasn't anyone _to_ help me." I shrug and smile but I can tell it won't reach my eyes. "I managed well enough on my own." He frowns.

"That doesn't seem like a good choice to go through it alone." I roll my eyes.

"Bad choices make good stories." I quip, remembering Jace telling me that one time. With him I could understand it. Absentmindedly, I check my phone before stopping myself. _He is dead. _I remind myself. _And he isn't coming back. _A sharp wave of pain makes me shut away the memories of Jace and focus on Sarge. He looks at me curiously.

"What if I don't want to be saved?" He changes the subject. I am both thankful and horrified.

"What do you mean?" He glances at me from the corner of his eye. His blue eyes are dark, lost and lonely.

"What if there isn't anything for me to live for anymore?" I shake my head.

"You have Steve." Bucky runs an agitated hand through his hair and shakes his head.

"That isn't the same. I don't have family, I don't have a wife or kids. What do I have to live for?" His plaintive question startles me and angers me.

"That is just an excuse." His face hardens.

"And what would you know about it? You have a family, and friends and probably a boyfriend. You have people to live for! So don't you dare tell me-"

"No. Don't **you** dare tell me about that! I have friends?" I shake my head, tears making my voice wobble. "I have family? A boyfriend?" Disbelief colors my tone and he warily leans back.

"What the fuck?! I have no family and the only friend I had died in the Marines! I can't let myself have a boyfriend because if I get attached and he dies, I'm not so sure I can handle it!" I choke back my tears and whirl away from him. I can't cry. I refuse to cry. I calm myself and go back to the table. Rommie looks at me and kiss his head before turning back to Sarge.

"Listen to me." I look down and grab his hand. He tenses but I look at him and he slowly relaxes. "Don't you dare." He starts to pull away. "Don't you ever give up." He furrows his brow and listens.

"I get it okay? Sometimes when the people around me notice something is up, I tell them I am okay. Sometimes when I say "I'm okay," I want someone to look me in the eyes, hug me tight and say, "I know you're not." I look away for a second before I look back.

"You just have to have faith that things will turn out okay in the end." He shakes his head.

"I don't have a religion-" I laugh.

"Not that kind of faith, okay?" I laugh before sobering. "Faith is necisarilly a religion. For me, faith makes things possible, not easy." I roll my eyes. "Faith in something or someone can make a world of difference."

"What do you have faith in?" His eyes are curious.

"I have faith in myself."

"Why not someone else?" I frown.

"Because everyone else has left me. One of the lessons life has taught me is you can only trust yourself. In someway or another, everyone around you, if given the chance, will hurt you. People are selfish and greedy and so many other bad things. I know that, but I also know that people are also good, helpful, kind and in some cases, loyal." I smile and look at him.

"Nobody is perfect, least of all me or you. But that is okay. When you do something you aren't proud of, I want you to remind yourself that it's okay not to be perfect. And don't let anyone else make you think you have to be."

Sarge looks at me and a desperate light enters his eyes.

"I want to be **_okay_**. I _**want**_ to be _**okay.**_** _Teach_**me to be _**okay.**_" I nod.

"Okay."


End file.
